Untitled
by Miss Riku
Summary: A angsty oneshot that I wrote a couple years back. It's Christian. Better then it sounds :Fixed version-Grammer problems fixed by: In the dark.follow the sun. Thanks!:


This isn't how it goes.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

You're so strong and have your whole life ahead of you. Why are you throwing it away like this?

I watch the man pull out his gun and aim at you; he's going to kill you.

You see the gun, and being you, you try and look brave. I can see behind your mask though, I thought you'd know that by now. After all we've been though, don't you think I'd be able to tell when you're scarred. When you don't want to die.

Do you know what's going to happen? He's going to shoot you, you're going to die. Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut, a simple 'No' would have worked just fine too.

It was just a trip to the bank; you needed to get money from your account to pay for the movie we were going to. It was my idea to go, you know. You said you didn't have to time, you were to busy. Like always, I tried to convince you, and like always, you smiled and shook your head, agreeing to go. "After all" You said, "I've been wanting to see, National Treasure". You're joking though, so I assured you that you could probably relate to good old Ben, Abigail and Riley, especially Riley. Then I told you that you also look like Riley, and that you utterly remind me of him. You smiled and muttered something.

You had been standing in line at the GFA and prepared to get the money, nothing out of the ordinary. Then two men walked in, both completely decked out in black. I thought they must be emo (Folk with Emotional Issues. Depression and such), so I starred at them. If you had seen me, you would have told me to stop starring.

They walked up to the counter and just stood there, the clerk asked if she could help them,

"Yeah," One of the said, casually pulling a gun out of his jacket, "You can."

The woman screamed, the man smacked her, hissing at her to shut up. No one in the room said anything. Then you grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up against you, I can feel your heart beat though your shirt. A steady thump. I'm surprised I didn't hear it before; I wonder if mine sounds the same.

The other man quickly shuts the door to the bank and locks them shut with the crow bar. Mean while, the man is yelling at you, me, and everyone else to get up against the wall.

All the people do as he says; you walk over to the wall, holding me just as close. Then you face the wall, I am sandwich between you and the wall. At first, I am confused by this, Why are you squishing me against the wall? Then I realize that what you're doing, you're protecting me from danger. Using your strong body as the shield against bullets or anything else that could harm me.

I know you, you're not any braver than most, you're not in the army, you're not a police man. You're just my brother. I didn't think you'd give, or risk, your life for me before. I mean, it's not like we hate each other, but we're not "Buddy Buddy" either.

You do care though, don't you?

What you're doing touches my heart, you care about me. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, you notice.

"Its going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." I hear you whisper to me, I sniff, and the two men hear me.

"Shut up you #*!" I hear one of the men call me a nasty name, you take offence, I can feel your body tense up. You growl quietly. You don't like them calling me stuff like that. I don't understand...why?

I can hear the men making one of the clerks open a cash register, then taking money out, then chuckling.

Suddenly, I am feeling very scared, you somehow know how I feel and you hold me closer.

Your eyes are closed; I can hear you praying to your God.

You used to talk to me about him a lot, read me stuff from the Bible, and you'd pray for me. I didn't see the point, no one can rise from the dead, and no one could love me that much. If this God really did know me, He couldn't love me, it's impossible. You insist that He does besides my faults. I never bought it. You still tried though.

I don't think you know this, but sometimes at night I can hear you praying for me, asking your God to change my heart and open my soul to you. I am touch by your concern.

You care, don't you?

Then there's a commotion, I hear the man telling us to all turned around, you turn around, but leave me behind your protective body. But I poke my head out to see the two men standing there, guns in hand. A smile across there faces.

In the distance, I can hear people yelling outside the door, and I see police men there behind the door. I wish for them to hurry.

The men say that they are gong to have some fun, then they pause for a moment, I can hear one of them speaking, "There's no #* here, no *%# either".

The other one smiles, looked at all of us, "Well then-" He walks towards you,

"You believe in God?" He says snickering.

You pause, contemplating your answer. I pray in every way I know how that you'll say "No".

"Hey, what are you doing you *##" Out of the blue, the other man grabs my arm and tugs me away from you, I struggle, kicking the man. All you can do is look on in horror. He pulls me away from you and holds a gun to my head, saying to stop struggling or he'll blow my brains.  
You look at me, then back at the man. Then to my terror, I hear you strong voice, say:

"Yes".

I stop struggling, time slows. The man smiled and stretching out his gun, aimed right at your chest.

You try and look brave, but I know you too well.

Suddenly, the doors bang open and police run in. Then two guys start to freak out, and I am relieved.

I look at you, you also look relieved. You look over at me and smile. Your cute little smile that could win the heart of any female.

Then the man holding the gun, making one last desperate attempt, says,

"Then go be with him-".

He pulls the trigger.

Your smile vanishes. You gasp in pain, grab your chest and stagger back against the wall. Your chest is all bloody.  
The other man lets me go and I fall at your side.

All of the sound of the police and people screaming and yelling orders are drowned out. I grab your hand and watch your face twist in pain.

I start to cry.

Your body twitches, and your hand grip tightens by a mile. I can't stand seeing you hurting, to see you like this. Putting my hand over the wound in your chest, I choke on tears.

Then your body calms down a little and you look at me,

"You're…alright?"

This is just like you, you're dying and you ask, 'are you alright'. You care, don't you?'

"Y-y-yes, I'm fine." I stutter, "Please…"

You tried to shake your head, then squeezes my hand, "Tell mom and dad I-" You wheeze in pain and your body twitches, I understand.

"I will" I say, I know that these are my final moments with you, I can't think of what to say to tell you what I'm feeling right now. So I sum it up in a simple, "Thank you".

You try hard to smile, "I love y-you".

"L-love you too" I squeeze your hand and you cough up blood, it drains down onto my hand. Then your body stops twitching, your face calms.

Then your breath goes as well.

I sit there for a moment, looking at your dead body, not quite knowing what to do now.

Then there's someone sitting near to me, a police man, he checks your pulse. Then slowly take off his hat, you're gone.  
My vision became blurry and I began to cry, the police man puts and arm on my shoulder and says he's sorry.

That can't bring you back

Through the tears, I managed to tell what you did to the police man . How you used you body as a shield to protect me, how you stepped forward for your God, and how you gave your life.

He doesn't reply.

I Love you. I miss you. I want you back.

But I guess OUR God wanted you more.


End file.
